Lord of the Midsummer Night's Dream
by Hurley Girlie
Summary: Cross between MSND and LotR
1. Default Chapter

~*Charactors*~  
Theseus-Elrond  
Hippolyta-Lúthien  
Egeus-Gandalf  
Hermia-Galadriel  
Demetrious-Strider  
Lysander-Legolas  
Helena-Arwen  
Quince-Gimli  
Bottom-Frodo  
Flute-Sam  
Starveling-Pippin  
Snout-Merry  
Snug-Boromir  
Puck-Gollum  
Oberon-Saruman  
Titania-Celebrian  
  
*Duke Elrond sits at a table with a scroll in front of him, and visitors enter*   
  
Gandalf quickly strode into the chamber where Duke Elrond happily planned his wedding to Lúthien. Following Gandalf was his daughter Galadriel and her two suitors Legolas and Aragorn. "But father, I love Legolas!" Begged Galadriel. "Silence, you will do as I say an marry who I tell you too!" Replied Gandalf. "My good Duke Elrond," he continued "I have sought and audience with you to discuss the matter of my daughter and who she is to marry." "What have you to say good fellow?" "My daughter wants to marry this Legolas, this ruffian, and I have chosen the noble Aragorn to be her husband. Pray tell me, what is her fate?" "Well then," replied Elrond, "You have but three choices fair Galadriel, you may marry this man Aragorn, live a life of chastity in a convent, or be put to death. You have until my wedding night to decide you fate, now if you will excuse me, I must see my bride to be in preporation for our wedding day. Good day to you all."   
  
*Elrond exits*   
  
"Well, there you have it, come Aragorn, let us go to the tavern for a drink, what do you say?" Asked Gandaldf. "I would like that," responded Aragorn.   
  
*Gandalf and Aragorn exit* "Dearest Legolas, what are we ever to do?"   
Asked Galadriel. "Fear not sweet Galadriel, for we shall flee the town of Rivendell and elope to the Woods of Mirk, there I have relations that will house our weary, love sick bodies. When we reach Mirkwood, the laws of Rivendell cannot touch us, and we will be together at last. Now, we must make haste, the day runs short and we haven't much time before the sun sets. Quickly, pack your belongings and meet me at the edge of the forest."   
  
*he exits*   
  
And with that Legolas was off. On her way back to her house, Galadriel came across her best friend Arwen picking wild flowers in the fields. Galadriel beckoned her over and told her of her plan to elope with Legolas and after swearing Arwen to secrecy, Galadriel was on her way home again.   
  
Meanwhile, Arwen was on a mission of her own, she ran to the house of Aragorn to tell him of Galadriel's plan to marry Legolas."Now we can get married, isn't that wonderfull?" Asked Arwen. Aragorn wasn't as pleased, in fact he was furious. "I was promised Galadriel! I must marry her, or the Duke my have my head as well as yours, out of my way women!" Aragorn said as he pushed past Arwen.  
  
~*End Act 1 Scene 1*~ 


	2. Act 1 Scene 2

*Gimli Frodo Sam Pippin Merry Boromir enter to practice a play they will put on for the wedding of Elrond and Lúthien. They have come to a woods to practice in secrecy so as not to let a single soul know of the plot until the wedding day. Little do they know it is an enchanted forest ruled by the fairy King Saruman and fairy Queen Celebrian....*  
  
"Are we all met?" Asked Gimli. "I believe so," replied Frodo. "Now, we shall rehearse the play, it is to be called Pyramus and Thisby, Mr. Frodo, you shall play the lead part of Pyramus." Said Gimli. Frodo came out from behind a bush where he was melesting a chipmunk and asked him to repeat him self. When he finnished Gimli adressed the rest of the group. "Sam, you shall play the lovely Thisby." Said Gimli "What? I can't do that, I've got a beard grownin in, Mr. Gimli, I can't look like a woman." Replied Sam "You shall wear a mask, that will take care of it." Said Gimli. "Boromir, you shall play the part of the ferocious lion." He continued. "But what if I can't memorize my lines? I will look like a fool and make a mess of the whole play!" Pleaded Boromir. "Well that's simple my good fellow, you only have to roar as a lion would. But you cannot roar too loud or too ferociously, you might scare the ladies. And if we scare the noble ladies, it could very well mean the death of us all. So we must make sure not to give them a fright, can you handle that Boromir?" Asked Gimli. "I..think...so..."said Boromir hesitantly. Then for some reason unknown he ran screaming into a tree and it knocked him out cold. When he awoke, he told them he saw a bat. The assigning of parts continued. "Now, Pyramus and Thisby secretly at night and Pyramus woos Thisby through a crack in her chamber wall. Pippin shall play the part of the wall that the two lovers converse through." Pippin nodded and practiced standing very still, and very tall, and very sternly. He really looked like he was about to throw up and trying to hide it. "Mr. Merry, you shall play the moon. Our play takes place at night with the moon shinning brightly. Now, let us begin to rehearse while we have the cover of moonlight." Said Gimli   
  
*End Act 1 Scene 2* 


End file.
